make me like you
by My secret
Summary: our favorite characters with some fun new twists. Bella is still constantly yearning for Edward to change her..but will everything go according to plan when she finally gets her way?
1. Chapter 1

I was confused. my heart wasn't beating out of my chest, no sweat beading down my skin, no trembling hands..wherewasthefear? did I not value my life enough to fear it being taken away?

I shook the thought from my head, bending my knees a little wondering if that would actually help me jump.

taking a slow, deep breath I leaped, my fingers grasping the edge of the cliff. my feet kicked at the dirt trying to find stability, "I'm gonna kill him"', I mumbled. I pulled my body up until I was on the ledge. pushing my hair out of my face, I stood, looking back down the jagged tree cover cliff I had just climbed.. " yep, definitely gonna kill him."

brushing off my light blue cami, I walked across the grass towards the parks only parking area. of course there was only one car there, the engine purring as music poured out of the cracked windows.

walking over to it, I began to bang on the driver's window, noticing a grin creeping onto his face. he rolled the window down and pointed towards the neon clock built into the dashboard. "that took you four hours I don't think you were trying."

TRYING? YOU DRUGGED ME AND LEFT ME AT THE BOTTOM OF A 100 ft CLIFF WITH NOTHING. AND THE FLATS ALICE GAVE ME ARE RUINED."

"hey, you told me to push you to your limit, I did."

"Emmett..." I growled.

" Okay maybe drugging you was too much."

"YA THINK?!" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the other side of the car, pulling the door open. I slid into the passenger seat and crossed my arms.

" look Bella its not that I don't get what you're trying to do, but I don't think anything that comes our way I' is going to require you to climb hundred foot mountains, jump through for, or suck venom out of your own arm!"

" Well if he would just change me these things wouldn't have to happen." after a few quiet minutes passed, I looked over at him, noting the pained expression on his face.

" what is wrong with you?!"

" youre getting dirt all over the car..."

I stared over at him, my jaw hanging open.

" drive the fucking car."

he quickly backed out of the lot and drove off towards the house, not saying another word about it.

pulling the front door open we made our way inside, shutting the door quietly. I walked a few steps forward and smiled feeling familiar arms wrap around me.

" how was rock climbing with Emmett?" Edwards voice was like velvet in my ears.

" it was... educational." I said carefully, not wanting to give him a reason to stay on the subject.

" educational huh?" he smirked, pulling me towards the stairs.

I nodded and laughed, following him towards the living room.

( sorry about the weird format/ grammar I'm doing this from a word processor on my phone!)


	2. New York City?

"So, what do you think we should do for the rest of our break, Bella?" he asked me, twirling my hair in his fingers as he pulled me against him on the couch."Well, you could do this thing.. where you press your teeth against my neck, and then a few days later I wake up and I'm like.." He pressed his fingers against my mouth, silencing the idea as well as me.

"Bella, please. It's enough that you got me to agree to it in the first place.. please, don't rush it." He frowned a little, leaning back against the plush sofa. "Besides.. I.. kind of took the liberty of deciding what to do for the rest of this break." I arched an eyebrow at his comment and watched him as he made his way across the room and back to me within seconds, holding a medium sized box in his hand with a large ribbon tied across it.

Rolling my eyes at his constant need to ignore my no gifts rule, I took the box from him and slid the ribbon to the side, pulling the box open.

Staring at the contents with confusion he laughed, and told me to unfold the papers and read them. Nodding I pulled out the first piece of paper, unfolding it, my eyes skimming over the words. "These are... plane tickets..to New York?" I gasped, recognizing the JFK airport code.

He chuckled, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. "Keep going." He smirked a little, pulling the flight confirmation out of my hand so that I could pick up the next one. I unfolded the second paper, my eyes widening. "Reservations to the plaza hotel..? Edward, you shouldn't have.. this must've cost so much.."

"Bella when will you accept that money is not a problem here.."He said softly, shaking his head and pulling that one from my hand as well.

"When you stop spending so much of it. " I said matter of factly, pulling the next sheet from the box. Unfolding it I had to keep myself from hyperventilating. "These. Are. .The ..TONY AWARDS?! EDWARD WHO DID YOU KILL FOR THESE?" I gasped, staring at him with angry eyes. He broke out in a hard laugh, shaking his head.

"Bella, my family is one of the largest contributors to the arts, they send us these invitations every year..I just thought, with your recent obsession with theater..you'd like to go?" He smiled, his fingers toying with the ends of my hair.

I all but shrieked, trying not to jump out of my skin at the idea. holding the invitations in my hand I raised an eyebrow, realizing there was still more in the box. "Wait.. "I mumbled, setting the invitations down and pulling out the last sheet. Opening it I blinked, my fingers trembling." The..after party? We're going to the Tonys afterparty? With.. all of those award winning actors, and directors, and screen play writers..?" I said, my eyes fluttering rapidly.

"Yes, we are. And if you'd like to make the flight on time I suggest you go get clothes. We're suppose to be at the airport in 45 minutes. " He said non chalantly, his fingers still toying with my hair.

"45 MINUTES EDWARD? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO WEAR TO THE TONYS? MY DIRTY JEANS? OR MY PROM DRESS." I shrieked, standing up quickly, pulling at my hair. I was answered with a full laugh this time, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Bella.. Alice already picked a dress for you for the awards, as well as the after party.. they're waiting for you in our room at the hotel." He smirked, standing up, pulling the paper from my hair.

"Just go to Charlie's, pack your bag. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes, and we'll go to the airport. Relax, and get going." He said, kissing my forehead, pushing me towards the door.

It's as if he hardly knew me at all sometimes. Since when had panic made me coordinated? As if to prove my point I tripped over the rug in the living room, but kept moving, crawling towards the stairs until I stood up fully, hearing his chuckle in the distance. "Shut up!" I mumbled, knowing he could hear me. Making my way out the front door I ran to my truck, hoping into the cab and gunning it down the driveway.

Speeding off towards Charlie's my mind began to wander. _A five star hotel, in NYC.. is he..is he going to change me?_


	3. Red Eye Flight

She had made her way up the stairs, to her room, and began to pack her bag in a matter of minutes. She zipped it quickly and went to the bathroom, packing the toiletries bag Alice had insisted she owned. Stuffing all of her necessities in it she tucked it into the pouch on the outside of her suitcase. Going back downstairs she was once again relieved that Charlie was gone for the weekend, fishing as always.

Before she knew it, she heard Edward pull into the driveway. She opened the front door and pulled her suitcase out, locking the door behind her. She looked down at her outfit, hoping the shorts, gray longsleeve, and light spring jacket would be enough while she was in New York. She couldn't assume it would be any colder there than Forks was. As she got lost in her thoughts Edward pulled her bag from her hand, placing his free hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the car.

He tossed the bag in the backseat and made sure she was secure before he took off towards the airport, letting her surround herself in her thoughts.

As they arrived, he smiled over at her, placing his hand on his. "Are you ready?" He asked gently, leaning over to kiss her. He touched her cheek, loving how warm her skin felt to his touch.

"Of course." she smiled. "I'm always ready to go anywhere with you.." She said, stepping out of the car. She followed him as he held their two bags and walked towards the airline desk, handing a young girl their tickets. "Have a wonderful flight." The girl waved them on to the security gate.

Before Bella knew, they were boarding their flight, Edward ushering her towards a pair of first class seats. She blushed a little, looking at him. "You didn't have to do this.. Edward, this must've been expensive. "He rolled his eyes and laughed. "you're never going to drop the money thing are you?" He laughed again and sat beside her, slipping his hand into hers.

They talked idly as the flight took off, he could tell her mind was somewhere else, but he wasn't surprised by that. It was her first trip to NYC, and he knew she liked to overthink things. He let her relax and look out the window, his mind subconsciously searching out the surrounding thoughts and scents. He suddenly stiffened, a very distinct scent hitting his nose. _vampire_.. he thought, his mind seeking the strangers thoughts. _Who is that.._ He growled softly under his breath, thankful that Bella had fallen asleep. He cleared his throat, and stood up, pretending to make his way towards his bathroom. His eyes quickly searched each seat, until they locked on a pair of unmistakable red eyes.

"Hello." the male smirked, arching a brow. "If you don't mind me saying.. your pet smells delicious." Edward's body became rigid at the words, his teeth baring, his voice to low for anyone else to hear. "Stay away from her. I will not hesitate to kill you." He turned quickly and made his way back to his seat, not missing the chuckle that followed. _Shit.._ He sighed and sat back down, his fingers digging into the armrests of the seat.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking his time to focus on the sole creature that threatened his reason for existence. He gasped as he finally found his thoughts, images of him and Bella reflecting back from the man's mind. _He's been watching us.. He's..he's tracking us..?_ He shook his head in disbelief, reliving the mans prior kills with him, frowning as he watched him rip through countless bodies.

He turned his head to Bella, his eyes searching his sleeping figure. "I will keep you safe.." He promised her, the rest of the flight crawling by.

* * *

As the flight landed, he quickly woke Bella, pushing her infront of him and off the plane. "Edward, what's wrong. Why are you rushing us?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor that led to the airport. " Please, Bella, trust me. We need to get out of here." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist. They moved through the corridor in a blur, Edward's hands flying to the luggage ring, quickly picking their bags from it. He pulled her outside quickly and hailed a cab, barely saying anything as he pushed her inside. He handed the luggage to the driver and climbed in next to her, putting his hand on hers.

"Look. I don't want to scare you, but ..someone is following us. I'm going to keep you safe, Bella, I promise you that." He urged, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"Following us? Edward, just change me. I'll be able to protect you.. please. " She whimpered, tugging at his hands.

"Bella.. don't.. please. I don't want to take this life from you.." He frowned, pulling away from her.

"Would you rather me dead Edward? Will you be happier then?" She glared and leaned back against the seat, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not ready to do that to you." He shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"Well than you know what? If I'm not worth being with forever? Why be with me now?" she said before quickly jumping out of the cab.

He climbed out quickly,yelling her name, realizing she was already climbing into a new cab. "Bella, stop!" He screamed, but the cab was already gone.


End file.
